Homestuck: I don't know what to do any more!
by Kittenmewmew
Summary: WARNING ABUSE! Your name is Karkat Vantas you hate your life and yet it still goes on and on your ancestor Kankri tries to protect you, you then meet your new neighbor Nepeta Leijon shes kind to you and really cares about what happens and she worries about you too. I'm new at this so please be nice when you comment, please help me out!- includes KarNep or NepKat.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie not me!**

**I'm not a very reliable person so my chapters are going to be posted all over the place and at very weird times. I will try to post on Saturdays.**

* * *

My name is Karkat Vantas and this is the story of my life on earth with Kankari, my ancestor but here on earth I call him my brother, we're technically still minors i'm 14 and he's 17 almost 18 as soon as hes 18 we can leave that horrible females, I didn't want to know her name, hive or whatever the fuck they call it. Kankari promised that he'd take me with him when he left he hated all of the cuts and bruises on my body he wanted it to stop as much as I did maybe even more than me I don't know for sure but he protects me, when he's not there the female abuses me until I'm almost unconscious then satisfied she leaves me and I have to wait for Kankari to come home from work. I wish Kankari's birthday would be here sooner i don't think I can handle this any longer all the abuse and shes already tried to poison me me twice already! Well I guess my story will tell you more about it.********

Sorry this is so short but I didn't know how to explain what the trolls are there for and I like Karkat and Nepeta so this is a story about their ship KarNep or NepKat or whatever you want to call it. Oh and comment on if you think should I do a chapter or not!  
3 Rose 3


	2. My first few hours

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie not me!**

**Yay I'm early!**

**~Rose~**

"KARKAT!"  
Uggh, the female human who is supposed to be my 'mother' is calling me again to wake up.  
"WHAT!?" I yelled back, my voice cracking from the bruise forming on my neck where the female choked me the night before.  
"GET THE FUCK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She screamed, I groaned getting up and dressed thanking that it was mid December I could wear a turtleneck (my favorite one it was black and had a grey cancer symbol on it) and my black jeans without being too suspicious of why. I was short about 4 ft 5 raven black natural hair, red eyes (the color of my blood) and grey skin that looked almost ivory white, I pulled on my beanie and went downstairs, "I GOT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKIN HAPPY?" I asked she looked me up and down giving my arm a hard pinch I flinched, She pulled away just as my 'older brother' Kankri came down the stairs.  
"Good morning Karkat, mother." He said nodding at her then me, frowning at my grimace.  
"Kar you okay?" He asked me I nodded wincing, he came up to me and pulled down my collar and gasped at my bruises turning to the female his nubby horns poking out of his nicely brushed hair.  
"What in all of this living planet did you do to him?" He said trying to control his anger towards the female. "All you humans beings act the same towards us Alternians as though we are meaningless." He said pulling me close, I had once hated Kankri I don't any more considering we've been on this fucking planet for about 8 years together his talking doesn't bother me as much now as it did before considering I have learned how to tune him out if he starts to ramble, I gripped his bright red turtleneck letting a red tear fall from my eyes.  
"I was trying TO HELP HIM!" She said getting louder as she went on. I flinched away and went behind Kankri trying to use him as a shield, sort of, "Karkat you will be just fine in my 9ressence, I'm here, I'll 9rotect you." He said pulling me back in front of him so he could see me better and make sure I was going to be okay. I just pressed into him trying to stay as far away from the female as possible. Kankri gripped my shoulders tightly grabbed some toast buttered it and then pulled me away as he grabbed our bags and we got in his car.  
"Thanks." I said still a little scared so my tone wasn't normal I was usually yelling and cursing but not while I was scared shitless. "Any time Karkat, now tell me how those 6ruises are." He said glancing at me then back to the road.  
"Um they hurt but thats it really. OH SHIT I HAVE FUCKING GYM TODAY HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING HID THE ONES ON MY FUCKING NECK!?" I said swearing Kankri glared at me a bit but he then just sighed after all these years he finally stopped trying to get me to stop fucking cussing. "You'll be just fine. Calm down and look in the bag." He said nodding to the bag at my feet. I opened it and I saw a long sleeve turtleneck that was like made for running outside in the cold. "KAN! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU FIND THIS?" I asked in my usual loud voice. "I went to a sports store I thought that because she's going on to try and prevail to choke you to the edge death then I might as well get something helpful for you." He said. I nodded and looked out the window and saw a girl walking, more like skipping, down the streets I stared at her when she saw she waved her face a olive green color. "KAN, PULL THE FUCK OVER!" I yelled getting out of the car after he parked.  
"Oh hello, isn't it a purrfect day to walk to school?" She asked.  
"NO IT'S FUCKING COLD OUT HERE NOW GET IN THE FUCKING CAR." I told her grabbing her wrist and ushering her into the car she complied and looked around with awe in her face.  
"What was the point of you walking anyways?" Kankri asked when he started to go again. "Oh my," She said after seeing our horns she continued "Human family is a poorr one so they don't have a car." She pulled down her hood to reveal some cat ear looking horns and pulling on a helmet that had holes for her horns but the holes fit perfectly around them so it looked like they were attached to the helmet.  
"SO YOU JUST MOVE HERE? CAUSE I SURE AS HELL DON'T REMEMBER YOU." I said not even trying to censor myself. "Kar..." Kankri started but the girl cut him off.  
"No it's okay I don't mind I think it's a naturrral thing for him to do and I kinda think it's cute!" She said making a bright red sprout on my face in a blush.  
"Oh my name is Nepeta Leijon by the way and yourrr names?" She purred out the question.  
"I'm Kankri Vantas and that is my brother Karkat Vantas." Kankari said I was trying to compose myself with the blush and I knew Kankri saw it.  
"Oh I should give you a nickname!" Nepeta squealed clapping.  
"FINE, WHATEVER." I said crossing my arms as she leaned forward to tell Kankri, he laughed as he pulled into a parking spot at the Alternia high.  
I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff and a piece of toast that hadn't been touched I took a bite and looked at it it had a sour taste my throat started to feel tight I gasped Kankri's name as best I could and he ran around the car to catch me before I fell over. He picked up the toast. "That woman put cinnamon on these!" He said picking me up. "I love cinnamon what's wrong with it?" Nepeta asked confused. "He's severely allergic to cinnamon!" Kankri yelled over his shoulder as he ran me to the nurses office, my meds being there of course, "Wheres the nurse!?" He asked panicking when her door was closed. "Kankri, is something wrong?" The human asked behind the desk. "It's Kar our, mother put cinnamon on his toast." He said trying to keep me from going into shock. "K...a...n?" I asked my throat tightening more. "Shh Kar you'll be okay." He said, when the female opened the door he rushed in set me down on the bed and got my meds out of the cabinet and started to take out all of them and giving them to me in order so all of my other allergies didn't kick in after each one. Finally he finished and the tightening stopped. I gasped for breath and shivered as he held me close. "I should have tested it first I'm utterly sorry Kar." He said red brimming his yellow and red eyes that matched my own.  
"I-I'll be okay." I stuttered my voice quiet and cracking.  
Nepeta had been ushered out of the room and sent to class so I didn't know what had happened with her.  
"Let me escort you to your class." Kankari said helping me stand up I nodded not trusting my vocal cords.  
"Thank you for opening the door for us." He said nodding to the human female she nodded back saying something weird to him, where as I was more focused on standing up and walking. "What's your first class again?" He asked. "Art." I told him my voice cracking still so I was being very quiet. He nodded understanding and walked with me to class as soon as we got there I got very excited we were working with glass today I ran in and dropped my shit on the ground and asked the teacher if I could start, I was advanced in art and knew how to do all this shit already, she said of course and ruffled my hair I was always censoring myself in front of Ms. Paint she understood my problems at my hive and also knew I wanted to keep the fact that I was a troll a secret from the others but when I worked I took off my beanie and my horns stuck out so I had a corner all to myself complete with everything I would need in that area Ms. Paint always had my corner well stocked and ready with that days project. I jumped around grabbing anything extra that I would need after I checked what she had out for me, I usually never grabbed anything else but today i was going to make something for Kankri for always helping me and he loved red and I usually used dark colors so I just grabbed the dark colors leaving the some dark red and some black and getting some brighter red's I saw Kankri walk over to me and I set down the colors.  
"Kan you can't come over here you have to get to class." I said not yelling for Ms. Paint, plus the headache I was getting.  
"I don't have any classes today, I was told to s9end some time with you..." He informed me starting to ramble I turned and picked up the glass pieces I then walked to my corner and sat down sketching out the design and then getting to work I finished just as the bell rang for clean up. I set it aside and cleaned up Kankri still rambling. "... Oh where is your next period Kar?" He asked stopping his rambling for a moment. "See you tomorrow Ms. Paint!" I said to her grabbing my shit. "FUCKING ENGLISH." I said after we left the classroom. "Okay then." Kankri said unusually quiet. "Kan, is something wrong?" I asked worried about him for once instead of him worrying about me.  
"Everything is perfectly fine Kar." He wasn't rambling a bad sign. "FINE THEN GO TO FUCKING CLASS!" I said stomping he sighed and started to walk away when Nepeta came bounding down the hall jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck I shrieked in both pain and surprise red tears showed up on my eyes. "Karkitty is something wrong?" She asked, I guess Karkitty is my nickname, seeing my pain.  
"Not really." I said getting quiet. Kankri came over and pulled down my collar showing the bruises Nepeta gasped and I forced my collar back up.  
"Karkitty what happened?" She asked me. I turned around and started walking to my next class. "Kar!" Kankri sounded angry now. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I said not turning around.


	3. My next few hours

I walked as far and fast as I could away from the fuckasses just wanting my own space from all the fuckin drama.

I looked at my schedule again,  
Period 1 - Art  
Period 2 - English  
Period 3 - Chorus  
Period 4 - Gym  
Period 5 - Lunch  
Period 6 - World Studies  
Period 7 - Biology  
Period 8 - Geometry  
Period 9 - Free period

* * *

I walked to English, my one of the classes I don't like much. Though when I write all my teachers realized that my writing let me vent my frustration, so they mostly just skimmed my papers. I'm a great writer, but everything I fuckin write is depressing. "Karkat Vantas, huh I figured he'd be here by now." The male human said he's most likely the teacher. "I'M HERE." I said in my normal voice and tone.  
"Well it's nice to see you here Mr. Vantas." The teacher said to me, I glanced at his name Mr. Grey, "Your seat is over there take a seat and we will begin." He told me pointing to a seat next to one of the weirdest kids, he had black hair and some a double set of horns that were pointed he also had a pair of backwards 3D glasses (on the desk) a yellow hoodie with some black outlinings a black Gemini sign in the middle of it he was also wearing black ripped skinny jeans a blue belt with a red and blue chain and a red shoe and a blue one same side as his glasses he was also wearing fingerless gloves that went halfway up his lower arm striped yellow, white, and black, a red square in the middle of his hand, his head was in his hands elbows propped up against the desk there was blue and red electricity moving around his head he was moaning softly. "You fuckin okay man?" I asked being quiet because class had started and the teacher was nice to me so far this being my first time in his class. "No ii'm defiiniitely not okay." He said I sat down in my seat. "II have a fuckin headache and iit'th liike triing to kiill me." He moaned out with a lisp, I'm guessing it's from the fact that he has two sets of fangs right next to each other.  
"Sollux I need you to quiet down." The male said to the kid next to me, he waved his hand at him moaning and putting his head down. "Here take this." I said handing him a bottle of pills for pain. "Iit won't help at all." He said pushing it away. "Why?" I had to ask him. "Iit won't help get rid of the voiiceth." He told me sighing and looking up and at the male who was talking again. I sat there for the rest of the class wondering if he was skitsofrantic. He then jumped up and ran out of the class after the bell rang.  
"Oh my headache again I guess." The male said shaking his head. I walked out after that and to my second favorite class ever, Chorus.

* * *

I walked in the classroom and saw Nepeta there she was playing the piano and singing softly I knew the song, Scales and arpeggios from the aristocats, she was singing it differently though, I walked over and sat down pulling my legs up to my chest.  
"You play beautifully." I said startling her so she banged the keys I chuckled and smiled a true and sincere smile for once. "I-I'm not that good..." She stammered out. I put my feet down and pulled out some music with lyrics and handed the piano part to her she took it and looked it over the song was called 'Skinny Love', She started to play and because I didn't need the lyrics I put them down and started to sing,

"Come on skinny love, just end this here,  
You will carry on, I'll disappear,  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
Rinse my blood from your hands, and persevere,  
I told my love to let me go,  
don't ask what could have been we'll never know,  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
But when I was with you, oh I was home,  
I told you to be patient and I told you to be kind,  
I told you to keep fighting, told you things would be alright,  
And I'll always be with you, but it'll be a different kind,  
I'll be there when you forget me, and when it's your turn to die,  
Come on skinny love, don't mourn for me,  
Because I will live on in your memory,  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
That a love like ours would end like this,  
I told you to be patient and I told you to be kind,  
I told you to keep fighting, told you things would be alright,  
In your arms as I was dying made you swear that you would try,  
and you promised and you kissed me, on the hand for the last time,  
She will love you,  
You'll be fine,  
And you will leave me behind,  
Come on skinny love(Thats a holding note in the version this is look it up! Made me cry;_;)  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my,  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my."

When the song ended I saw that as I was singing Nepeta had stopped playing and my voice had rang through the halls because there was a microphone in front of me and it was on and you could hear the cheering throughout the halls Kankri had ran down to the Chorus room and almost strangled me in a hug that was very painful I started to choke but after learning that Kankri doesn't stop even for that I just gasped loudly knowing he'll stop for that he pulled away and looked at me his red tears on his cheeks I sat there his hands still on my arms.  
"Kar, wherever in this world hdid you find that song?" Kankri asked shortly I shrugged and realized the speaker was still on there was silence all throughout the school.  
"I um, wrote it myself." I told him getting quiet me face heating up and a bright red spreading on my face.  
Nepeta started to play the piano again the piece that I was just singing and because I knew the song so well I turned and started playing the piano with her making it a duet and I started singing again only the music in my ears and I closed my eyes so the music could sink in that's when the principal (Andrew Hussie! XD) Mr. Hussie came in telling the teacher to stop broadcasting it I didn't stop though and neither did Nepeta and Kankri joined us on the bench. I opened my eyes finishing the song and I saw that Kankri had recorded the whole thing all 3 minutes and 25 seconds of it he saved it and then left the classroom I sat there in shock thinking about what Kankri would do with the song I ran out of the classroom my face getting redder than last time I grabbed my shit and raced out of there just as the bell rang.

* * *

I skipped Gym after that because my fuckin stomach not agreeing with me at all, I spent the hour doubled over in pain in the bathroom. Someone came in and saw me, thank god it was Kankri, I was starting to think he hadn't gotten my message, he rushed over to where I was sitting(more like lying) on the ground he moved to pick me up and I whimpered in pain he stopped the movement and when I nodded he picked me up and then grabbed my shit as well as his and carried me to the nurses office.

I guess I fell asleep for a bit because when I woke up I was in Kankri's arms. He was rocking me and when I moved he looked down smiling at me but I just frowned I slapped my hand over my mouth and Kankri rushed me to the bathroom where I threw up everything that had been in my stomach into the toilet.  
"Kar, are you going to be alright for a moment while I get your medication?" He asked I nodded but the motion made me nauseous and I retched into the toilet, I thought back to everything I ate that day, The fucking cinnamon toast but I had taken meds for that there was water but I'd never had any fucking problem before this, I racked my brain for an answer and Kankri came back in. "Take these before your condition gets any worse." I heard two small klinks and he propped me up to the point that I could swallow the water and pills. "Thank you." I said feeling the pills slowly sooth the sharp pain in my stomach. I sat there by the toilet letting my eyes drift close as Kankri cleaned me up deciding my hair wasn't good enough he started to fuss with it, I ended up falling over asleep in his lap the pain finally gone.

Because I fucking tossed everything I ate right back out I got to go back to my hive early to rest Kankri carried me around while he went to tell all my teachers for the rest of the day telling me just to rest not being hard considering his shoulder was so freaking comfortable, I got a lot of 'aww's' from the fuckasses in each class. Just because I fell asleep doesn't mean I can't be aware of my surroundings.  
When We got back to the hive the first thing I realized was the yelling coming closer, I woke up immediately trying to get out of Kankri's arms but he held me close telling me to in short calm down or I'll upset my stomach again. But being me I continued to try and get the fuck out of that room, realizing what I was trying to do Kankri took me upstairs and to my room.  
He set me down on my bed and looked around my spotless room, I liked being clean but really it was so I could get to my fucking bathroom really fuckin easily if I had too, he nodded and started to straighten up my desk I didn't mind really he always put them where I would put them so I never had a problem with him fixing it.  
"Kan?" I asked lying down and closing my eyes I saw his head twitch in my direction. "What is it?" He asked back seeing that I was about to fall asleep again so he kept it short.  
"I don't know if this is my fault or not but why does the human hurt me?" I asked him he looked at me with a shocked look on his face before shaking his head. "I do not conceive why she hurts you Kar just know that I'll always 6e by your side." Kankri told me covering me up with my black and red sheets, I nodded and closed my eyes again hoping I would sleep for hours.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's late but I had a small writers block and I did'nt know what to do but thanks for all the reviews I love getting feedback on things that I write. :33**


	4. What happened to me?

**Okay so this is a bit weird for me to say now, but I don't really have a plot for this I just write stories for fun I started this in a bad mood so yeah sorry if it moves around. :33**

* * *

I woke up with a pressure on my neck. I choked on some words and then seeing her I started to scream for Kankri.

"KAN!" I could hear I was yelling by my tone, but it sounded like my head was underwater." kan..." That time I could just barely squeak out his nickname, but he heard me because he burst through the doors a flame in his eyes.  
"If you do not unhand Karkat this very instant I will have to do something irrational and uncouth." He said with edge coming to his usually calm voice.  
"Make me." She spat at him. My world was starting to have a swirly look to it with spots of blinding white and black. I blinked trying to call for Kan again it can out as a pitiful squeak and that was it. Kan Sprung from the spot and tackled our caretaker, hitting her into the wall next to my bed, her hand fell from my throat and I scrambled onto the floor away from them, I ran down the hall to the phone and punched in as quick as my not yet stable vision could let me "9-1-1" It rang once and a woman's voice rang through.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"Help my step mother is trying to kill my brother and I." My voice came out scratchy and harsh.  
"Stay on the line where is your location?" She asked this time in a very serious tone. She ran through the door spotting me she darted towards me.  
"Hurry she's coming!" I screamed as loud as I could into the phone before dropping it and running.  
Kankri grabbed the phone telling them where we were and then staying as close to the phone as possible whilst trying to get her away from me. She tackled me into the wall slamming my head hard against the plaster my world went through a flash of colors. She sat on me wrapping one leg around my head and putting the other foot under my jaw.  
"If you so much as move a fucking muscle I will break your neck." She gave wicked grin looking down on my helplessness.  
I whimpered slightly, our door bursting open and fucking hitting Kankri in the face as it opened.  
"Get off him ma'am, now." One man said another came and pulled her off of me I curled up into a ball after one of her feet connected with my stomach painfully make me cough and spit blood. "KAR!" I saw Kankri get up and run to me a large welt forming on his forehead.  
"I told you not to move!" She screamed grabbing my head and twisting hard I heard and felt a pop then blacked out.

I woke up with Kankri's eyes closed and holding my hand saying something I couldn't fucking understand, weakly squeezing his hand making him look up, I was still tired but I think it's better that he knows that I woke up, I started to close my eyes again but he started to ramble while pushing the call button. I lied there my eyes closing slowly they were starting to become very fucking heavy.  
"Kar do not go fall aslee9 again you are not allowed too." he said I tried to say something but I soon realized that I couldn't fucking even make a noise that didn't sound garbled.  
"Shh Kar just do not say another word." He said pulling me into a sitting position reddish tears streaming down his face.  
"They said you wouldn't ever wake up, 6ut I told them to wait you would wake u9 you were strong you always were." I then noticed that all the bruises that should be there werent there I realized I was asleep for a longer time than I thought.  
"how...?" I managed to get out before doubling over into his arms coughing up blood on his red shirt.  
"Kar you've been in a coma for two years you haven't fully recovered so your voice isn't going to fully be the same till you use it more, but you shouldn't let anyone but me give you your meds, and I won't 6e able to come every day, so you'll have to deal with 9ain here and there, but otherwise you can come home with me in two days, if and only if you stay awake most of the time." Kankari explained into depth for me I nodded trying to reach for my throat noticing I couldn't really move and realizing that my throat didn't hurt either. I opened my mouth to respond and decided that I should write what I was thinking. I tried to lift my arm over to the hospital side table where I saw a pen and paper, but I couldn't force myself to move. I turned my head and looked at Kan I knew shock was in my eyes.  
"Kar you have been asleep for such a long period of time that you do not have full function over your body yet." He looks at me sad in his eyes. "6ut you will make a full recovery if you follow instructions and do your 9hysical therapy 9ro9erly." He add shining a ray of hope over me. Suddenly the door bursts open and I see a person that look like a wellened out, to say the least, Nepeta. Her voice was high but had a soft richness to it. "You told me he was awake!...HE'S AWAKE!" She practically tackled Kan hugging him to the point of suffocation.  
"Hi." I manage to out, coughing lightly then, realizing my voice sounded deep and gruff.  
"Karrrkitty it's been soo long." She says leaning down hugging my face like she always does. I could feel myself getting redder, but it didn't seem to matter to her. I nodded in agreement not wanting to talk because it hurt. The nurse came in the room then after seeing me awake she asked all these questions that hurt when I answered, I then turned and coughed shaking.  
"Karrrkitty?" Nepeta asked coming to sit next to me rubbing my back I leaned into Kan hoping for some support he turned and started rambling on on how I should be left alone now because obviously I was in pain. He pushed me up right and then stood making me fall into Nepeta I blushed the bright candy red color and then froze, if I had been asleep for two years then why was my hair still normal and why was I in sweatpants and a t-shirt? I looked up to Nepeta opening my mouth but she shook her head. "Kan had me cut it for you he said you wouldn't like it long, and Kan changed saying you saying you would be more comfortable." She said her own long hair swaying behind her, I nodded and settled with leaning against Nepeta considering I couldn't move very well.  
"So, Kar I want you to get 9lenty of sleep and rest so that you can come home with me as soon as 9ossible, and you will 6e going to your thera9y a99ointments Ne9eta will hel9 you with that most of the time, your first is in a week so you can have time to recover more..." He started to ramble and I tuned him out starting to fall asleep again. "Kan shush he's sleeping now." Nepeta said quietly I am so glad that when I sleeping like this I could hear them talk, I was being shifted in my sleep and it hurt like hell I took in a sharp breath and they stopped moving me. "Kan I think that hurts him." I heard Nepeta say.  
"I saw that as well, hmm, may6e if we set him down like this..." He said shifting his hold making it so it supported my neck and back I sighed with relief as the pain subsided.  
"I think that helped Kan!" Nepeta yelled excitedly I winced from the loud noise but settled back down to sleep not wanting to listen anymore.

I woke up the next morning alone in the room in a cold sweat and screaming a nurse entered the room.  
"Is something the matter sir?" She asked, I shook my head and she walked out watching me with doubt in her eyes. A few minutes later I fell asleep again only to wake up from nightmares over and over again when I fell asleep for the 15th time, I woke up to someone singing.

Can you hear me now,  
Can you hear me now,  
Gone are the happy memories I'd been collecting,  
Just how much I've lost I'll never know,  
All the desperate fear that comes along with forgetting,  
Without the relief of letting go,  
And i still pretend you loved me,  
Though her laugh and mine sound just the same,  
I still pretend you're thinking of me,  
And in the night as you sleep I'll call out your name,  
Can you hear me now,  
Can you hear me now,  
I still pretend,  
I still pretend,  
0n a sea of lights I'll float away,  
And join the whispers in the haze,  
Somewhere a music box softly plays,  
A song we used to know,  
Can you hear me now,  
Flowers blossom and decay,  
And now I'll join them cause I too must fade,  
Here in your arms I'd love to stay,  
But I have to go,  
Can you hear me now.

I then realized that it was Nepeta who was singing it to me while I had slept. "The fuck?" I asked quietly getting confused at the fact that I had slept through the whole morning and I was just waking up now, I looked at the clock and almost started to get out of the bed then remembering all I could really do was move my head and fingers a bit.  
"Oh, good morning Karkitty." Nepeta said having heard me. "Um, how long have you been here?" I asked her trying to use my voice more and more even though it hurt like hell. "I got here about two hours ago at 7:30 you seemed to be having a nightmare and I always felt better if music was playing because they don't have recoopricoons here on Earth so I started to sing..." She told me as I looked at her, the way her hair moved as she spoke, her lips thick but not too thick that it looks like shes sad all the time, her nose perfect in every way, her olive green eyes big and round as she spoke to me I could see little bits of emotion in her eyes but I couldn't tell what they were, her beautiful face rounded like a childs but thinning out slowly into a womans face,  
"Karkitty I asked you a question." She said snapping me out of my daze. "Sorry what?" I asked my voice scratchy. "I had asked what you were dreaming about the nurse said she kept having to come in to check on you and you were awake most of the time." She told me then I saw it it was concern but there was something else there too.  
"Oh! Um, it was about the night that, um..." She stopped me, nodding her head in understanding.  
"Kan told me about it one day when we were both here together I was really upset but Kan helped me through it." She said a tear rolling down her cheek, I wanted so bad to move and hug her but I couldn't move at all it pissed me off so much that I couldn't move. "Hey Kar, Oh hello there Ne9eta are you having a nice evening?" Kankri said being polite to her like normal. "Kar you look like you want to move are you uncomforta6le?" He asked helping me sit up. "And they actually rescheduled your thera9y to this afternoon so you will be able to move 6etter soon and you shall be going at the same time every day for a week and then if your movement has im9roved greatly then you will 6e coming home with me to the hive that I am currently living in." He informed me making me smile I might be 16 now but he's 19 now and we made the pledge that as soon as he was 18 he would take me away from that gog forsaken hive to live with him.  
"Oh and Karkitty, Happy birthday!" She said I almost fell over with surprise it was already June 12th.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled earning my self searing pain in my throat and coughing up small amounts of blood onto the bed.  
"Karkat I don't think you should talk for a bit okay." Nepeta was serious she didn't use that stupid nickname or any cat puns. I just nodded not wanting to say anything.  
"Oh my, Kar you're going to 6e late." Kankri said lifting me up into his arms I sat there knowing that if I struggled I would fall and if I fell I wouldn't be able to stand up on my own. He started to walk Nepeta walking next to me I saw everyone staring at me like I was crazy for letting Kankri carry me my hand twitched slightly, Nepeta saw it and I leaned my head on Kankri's chest my eyelids getting extremely heavy I ended up falling asleep in his arms and being woken up a few minutes later.  
"Kar, you fell aslee9." Kankri told me as I opened my bleary eyes I looked around the room we were in and I saw a lot of different things that I don't really know the names of.  
"I did?" I asked confused. "Yes Karkitty you did we were kinda worried about you." Nepeta said I then realized my head was in her lap I blushed.  
"So this is Karkat huh?" A woman said off to the right. "Yes this is Karkat all right." Kankri said I glared at him the best I could. "Kar don't glare at me." Kan said I continued to glare as they helped me sit up I was starting to be able to sit up on my own but it was still hard. "Hm how long has it been since he woke up?" She asked. "About 12 hours miss." Nepeta said because Kankri was telling me to be nice and a lot of shit like that.  
"He moves quite well if I take that into consideration." She said looking at me I had flicked my wrist in frustration it looked like she was taking in all of my movements. "Kar just 6e nice." Kankri said looking at my hand as I flicked it over and over in frustration.  
"Well Karkat lets get started I would like to see how steady you are on your feet..." She told me and I guess the therapy sessions had started I was gradually getting better at everything again. I was happy that Nepeta was now our neighbor from what Kankri had told me when we had gone for a walk due to an order from Ms. Land to walk outside and kankri offered to make sure I came back for the night even though it was my last day there I had to sleep there for the last night, Kankri was talking about how Nepeta would not stop talking about me ever I just pushed from my mind that she would have the same flushed feelings for me, I rubbed my neck the place that hurt and someone pressed it hard enough I would collapse and it was hard to move for an hour, I sighed and put my hand down shoving my already cold hands into my pockets it wasn't cold outside but my hands were always cold now.  
"Hey Kar we should get 6ack to the room." Kankri said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and we turned around and headed back to the hospital.  
I walked into my room laughing with Kankri but he stopped immediately after we walked in stopping in his tracks I stopped with him staring at the person in my room.  
"no, No, NO! Get the fuck out of this room!" I screamed at the woman who had made me come here in the first place she started to come closer and I backed up into something hard, the fucking wall, Kankri pressed the call button just as she grabbed my neck the place that made me collapse and I fell to the ground just as Nepeta came in. "Kark... KARKITTY!" She sprang to me nurses and doctors coming in and tying that woman down into a chair. "You were told never to come 100 ft from these boys ever again." One doctor said as a nurse called the police, Kankri and Nepeta were checking me for any serious damage I told them I was fine I stood up a bit shaky but other than that I was fine.  
"I just need to fucking sit down, now." I said as my legs gave out thanking Jegus that Kan and Nep were supporting me. They led me to a chair and sat me down in the week that I had been here everyone knew not to touch that spot on my neck, who told her I don't fucking know, I put my head in my hands and sighed as Nepeta slid into my lap lying her head on my shoulder her horns inches from my neck and face. "Karkitty do you hurrt anywherre?" She purred out the question. I shook my head and leaned back the police rushing in and cuffing the woman who had once taken care of us.  
"You'll both have to come to court this time and you can bring her as a witness if you want." One policeman said nodding at Nepeta. Kankri said that we would be there and then they left dragging that woman away.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing for me I love feedback! Oh and the song from the last one was Skinny L0ve br0adway Araida and the one here is part of Can You Hear Me Now - Off-Broadway Araida  :33**


	5. I finally leave

Okay this is late I know but I got writers block and that's why this is so frigging short and I got a review from a person that helped me out a lot but I just want you to make note of a few things, first to me Kankri isn't an ass because my boyfriend reminds me of him and he's not an ass second it's been awhile sense I've read that part so it's kind of fuzzy, third sometimes my friend can't edit this so there will be spelling and grammar errors so please be kind to me, third this doesn't really have a plot except for KarNep is going to happen and lastly just enjoy reading this. :33

~ Rose

* * *

I woke up that morning and got out of the bed took a shower and started packing up my shit for today I was going home with Kankri. He came into my room and gasped at how clean the room was it was cleaner than when I had first woken up, I had asked for cleaning supplies and started to clean.

"W9w Kar y9u t99k cleaning very seri9usly." He told me patting my back. I muttered 'ow' and he stopped, Nepeta ran in and pounced on me making me yelp with both pain and surprise.  
"oh sorrry karrrkitty i'm just r3ally 3xcit3d that yourrr going hom3!" She told me getting off of me. "Nepeta I t9ld y9u t9 wait f9r us in the car..." He stopped short looking outside then crossing over to look out the window worry on his face.  
"Kan is something wrong?" I asked him as Nepeta rubbed my back free of the pain she had caused, he was never like this at least not that I can remember.  
"Kar, have y9u n9ticed the 6ig dark circle that is c9ming t9wards us?" He asked I thought about it, then shook my head.  
"NO NOT REALLY." My voice had been back to normal for awhile now it still hurt to talk but not as much as it used to. "Karkitty you might strain your voic3." Nepeta said and I saw the concern she held in her eyes I rolled mine grumbling, 'IF I STRAIN MY FUCKING VOICE IT WILL BE MY FAULT NOT YOURS' She frowned at that but shook her head before Kan came back.  
"Are y9u all ready t9 leave Kar?" He asked me already knowing my answer.  
"FUCK YES I AM!" I yelled practically running out of that dreadful place, Nepeta started to giggle so hard she fell to the ground I sighed but kept walking I never wanted to see or smell that place ever again.  
"Hey pal watch where you're going." Some large man said after I ran into him my neck starting to hurt I rubbed it softly muttering 'sorry' as nicely as I could while looking down so he couldn't see my yellow and started to walk away when he grabbed my neck a growl came out of my throat, Nepeta and Kankri running towards me as the man held the back of my neck I tried not to move knowing that if I did his hand would hit the sensitive spot on my neck.  
"Little man where are you going?" He asked. "H9me with Nepeta and I n9w let g9 9f his neck." Kankri said, I let out a squeak letting them know I had moved slightly and the spot was touched, Nepeta ran over to me arms out and the man let go there were security guards all around us and I slumped into Nepeta's open arms.  
"I hav3 you Karkitty I hav3 you." She said trying to comfort my soft sobs. I hadn't felt that scared sense the incident with **her**.  
"T-thanks." I whispered out my head on her shoulder, I was still taller than her by a few inches, she continued to pet my head her hand lightly brushing my horns I moaned and she stopped knowing.  
"L-lets just get going." I muttered taking Nepeta's hand in mine and walking I could hear Kankri snickering behind us about 'triggers' but I kept walking with her hand in mine I was smiling a real and true smile the whole time.

When we arrived at Kankri's hive and we all piled out I heard a small yelp and saw Kankri push Nepeta out of the way having a girl about the same age as him pounce on him instead of on Nepeta. He then starts to sign some things to the girl on top of him she pouts and gets down looking at me then at Nepeta and back at me. "WOW NEPETA IS THIS YOUR FRIEND YOU'VE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT?" She said a little loud I looked at nepeta a olive green blush appearing she then slapped a hand on the girls mouth. "I, uh, we have to go now Karkitty you need to be careful and just remember to get some rest." She says pulling the girl behind her. "WHO THE EVERLOVING FUCK WAS THAT AND WHY'D SHE TRY TO KILL NEPETA?" I asked Kankri getting a look and an open mouth but no answer from it for once he didn't say anything he just took my bag and lead me to the door, opening it we walked in and I immediately started to shiver he looked at me but kept going. "KANKRI I DON'T LIKE THIS AHHHHHHGG FUCKING SHIT!" I screamed shock and scared from people yelling welcome home to me Kankri smiled at me. "Karkat I think I 9we y9u an ap9l9gy f9r n9t 6eing a6le t9 help y9u at the time that y9u needed it and y9u ended up in the h9spital 6ecause 9f me and..." I clamped my hand over his mouth. "SHUT THE FUCK UP KANKRI!" I said laughing with all the others. "I don't blame you." I told him softly so only he could hear.


End file.
